1. Technical Field
This invention relates to protective covers for electronic equipment, and more particularly, to protective covers for notebook computers.
2. Background Art
Notebook computers (also sometimes referred to as laptop computers) are widely used today because of their convenience and portability. In the past, notebook computers have been restricted to use in relatively benign environments, such as in a home or office. Notebook computers are also often used in airplanes and other modes of transportation, as well as in airports and the like. These environments are also relatively benign.
The inherent portability of a notebook computer, however, provides an opportunity for the computer to be used in more hostile environments. For example, a notebook computer can often be advantageously employed outdoors, such as at construction sites, oil fields, or other remote work locations where a computer operator must work without shelter. This outdoor use can expose the notebook computer to a variety of hazards, such as wind blown dirt and debris, and moisture from rain, fog, snow, etc. The use of computers has also been extended into manufacturing environments, such as a factory floor. Notebook computers because of their portability and size are ideally suited for use in such manufacturing sites. However, even though the notebook computer is being used indoors, a manufacturing environment can expose it to many hazards. For instance, the computer could be exposed to dripping and spilled liquids, dirt, machine shavings, sawdust, and other debris.
The moisture and debris associated with the aforementioned hostile environments can damage or destroy a notebook computer. For example, liquids or dirt falling onto the keyboard of a notebook computer can readily enter the computer through the spaces between the keys, thereby detrimentally affecting the electronics and mechanisms disposed underneath the keyboard. Even where the electronics and mechanisms below the keyboard are sealed, debris can still lodge in the keys of the keyboard and foul their operation. Moisture and debris can have equally devastating affects on the screen of a notebook computer, as well as the hinge mechanism used to join the screen to the keyboard section.
Traditionally, notebook computers have been protected via a carrying case. Typical carrying cases often take the form of a soft-sided bag into which the notebook computer is slipped. These types of cases usually have padded walls to assist in protecting the notebook computer from shock. The carrying case serves the sole function of aiding the user in carrying the notebook computer during transit. However, once the computer is put in use, the cover is usually set aside and serves no further purpose until it is again needed to carry the computer. Thus, these traditional carrying cases do nothing to protect the computer while in use.
Another common type of carrying case resembles a hard-sided suitcase. This type of carrying case usually has a bottom section into which the notebook computer is secured, and a hinged lid. The interiors of these hard-sided cases also typically have padding or support structures which protect the computer from shock. Many of these cases have also been configured so as to allow the computer to be used without removing it from the case. Usually, the lid is swung back out of the way and the computer remains secured within the bottom section. It is also known to provide side panels in these types of cases to offer some protection from wind. Some of these cases even have overhead panels for the same purpose. In one instance the overhead panel is adapted to lie at an angle in front of the screen of an open notebook computer. This overhead panel is transparent so that the user could still see the screen, and provides some minimal protection of the computer from wind blown debris.
Many variations of the above-described basic types of carrying cases are also known. However, none of these are capable of adequately protecting a notebook computer during use from the relatively hostile environments encountered outdoors or at a manufacturing site.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a notebook computer which is capable of protecting the computer from the debris and moisture associated with hostile environments, while at the same time allowing the notebook computer to be operated in these environments.
Wherefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a notebook computer which is capable of protecting the computer from impact shock occurring during transit or when in use in the aforementioned hostile environments.